The present invention relates generally to elevator door mechanisms and, in particular, to a guide bar for maintaining a lower end of a sliding elevator door in a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,390 shows a sliding door for an elevator, which door is guided at the lower end by a roller guide attached at the center of the door and engaged in a predetermined sliding track. An indicator shaft of the roller extends into a groove mortised in the door sill, which groove determines the sliding track. A beam located at the lower end of the door has rectangular openings formed therein arranged lengthwise and transversely to the beam, which openings are provided for receiving the end of the shaft and the shaft fastening means. The openings in the beam make it possible to compensate for deviations between the door and the groove in the sill during the assembly of the roller guide, by inserting the roller guide into a suitable one of the openings which are staggered with respect to each other.
The disadvantages of this known arrangement are that the sliding door cannot meet the present day requirements for close tolerances with regard to the equalization of structural deviations between the door and the sill. It is here that the present invention can assist. The guide bar according to the present invention solves the problem of providing a sliding door in which the equalization of structural deviations is improved during and after assembly.